Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 22 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part twenty second of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * (as Thomas and his friends continue on the left path, they enter a dark carven) * Voice: Wee hee hee hee... Someone... has come... Someone is here in the dark... Wee hee hee... Oh... Could it be...? Wee hee hee hee... It's Thomas! Looks like you're mine, Thomas! Wee hee... You're not going... anywhere... pal! Wee hee hee... I'll take care of you quickly, then return to my darkness. This time I'll make sure you're all dead. * Thomas: Not a chance! (Big Lattern Ghost growls as he takes a wild swing at Thomas’s noggin. Anyway, after a perfunctory fist fight, Big Lattern Ghost has a light-bulb moment and decides to finish things off by grabbing a laser gun and opening fire. To his great surprise, the laser beams have no effect on Thomas. * Big Lattern Ghost: WHAT?! STOP! Nobody can survive these deadly rays! (gets shocked, which, given the current circumstances, seems like a rather dubious claim to be making. * Thomas: These deadly rays will be your death. (retorts in a moment of great profundity as he uses the ‘force’ to redirect the laser beams back at Big Lattern Ghost and kill him. Thomas puts all the badges on him) * Oyster: Now that we're free at last, please reach for the clouds, you big cowards, you. * Thomas: No. We're friends. * Slippery Jack: Oh, sorry. Thanks for freeing us. I believe that you are Thomas, who saves us like heroes do! That's right, isn't it? * Thomas: Yes, I'm the coolest. I saved from the Big Lattern Ghost, so come along and let's get out of here! * Oyster: Okay! No time to lose. We'd better help rescue your wife, Princess Emily, who's captured by Cerberus. * Thomas: Yes, and now that I'm the super greatest great and best guy, let's get going. And please be good. * Slippery Jack: Oh, yes, we'll be good. Now let's get out of here! (lights a match and walks carefully out with his new friends following, and when they get out, Thomas blows out the match, and levels everyone up, but takes himself and everybody back to the Train station, and gets a Deep Focus badge. At the train station, Thomas pulls out yet another star piece, and takes it and everyone else with him, but hurry to another room, where a Shy Guy freaks out and flees in fright to alert the others that some heroes are coming toward him. Thomas blows up a blocked wall of toys to scare away the Shy Guys, who are all chased into the darkness, and break through another wall in fright) * Colonel Shy Guy: Stop in the name of the law! How dare you step foot into the castle?! You have scared away my troops! ! If this keeps up, providing you rescue Emily, we'll kill you and you will die! * Shy Guys: CHARGE! (the guards try to rush at Thomas and attack him, but are no match for him, and as he uses Beauty Stem as a cue stick, and Gator as a cue ball, and pots all of the Shy Guys out of the way) * Colonel Shy Guy: Okay, Busters, you've asked for it. Come and get it if you can, so fight me! (the Shy Guys appear again and charge toward Thomas, who uses Speedy as a bowling bowl, and throws him right at the Shy Guys at General Shy Guy's machine to knock them all) Oh, yeah?! Is that the best you've got, hey?! Is that a challenge? * Thomas: Bring it on! (uses his force skills to lift items, and throws at General Shy Guy and his machine, but breaks the machine apart) * Colonel Shy Guy: No. No! (gasps as Thomas and his friends flee) Now I'll never do Cerberus's biddings. (notices his friends) Friends! * Shy Guys: Are you ready? * Colonel Shy Guy: No, I'm ready at all. In fact, I've got lots of more plans! * Shy Guys: Are you ready? * Colonel Shy Guy: Is this plan all you've got to kill Thomas? (squeals) As soon as I tell Cerberus about Thomas, we'll be back in buisness. I've still got Thomas and his friends together. I just need a little more time. (shrieks) No, please. Don't, please, don't! (yelps in surprise and ends up getting pulled in) Just a little more time. * Oyster: I guess that will teach him to underestimate the truth about messing with us. * Colonel Shy Guy: I promise I'll pay you back. I promise! (gets sucked into a wormhole and screams and vanishes) * Slipper Jack: You weren't so tough, you silly old Shy Guys! I beat 'em up! ... Didn't I, Thomas? * Thomas: I agree with you guys. CARD APPEARS IN FRONT OF THOMAS AND HIS FRIENDS, AND WHEN THOMAS GRABS THE CARD, HE FREES MUSKULAR Now, come on, quick. Let's get out of here! (they all leave) Category:UbiSoftFan94